Secrets that lie in the heart
by Evil Stepmother
Summary: ZellxSeiferx.... another person?What what will Zell do about our secreat stranger? And thire hidden past?....yes thers's yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Omg! thank you for reading my story!

it's my first... so if it sucks you know why

oh, and please don't hate the story just because there is yaoi in it!

* * *

As SeeD solders, Zell and Siefer where asked to go on a mission to ward off the monsters in the local town, lord Rotozoa arrived at the Garden.

"Your highness, it is my pleasure to have you here at our garden" headmaster Cid bowed towards the royal as he spoke.

"Yes, well me and my daughter are happy to be here," replied the lord in a quite joyful manner.

"Daughter?"questioned Cid, Scratching his head in curiosity.

"Oh, where are my manners. Urayorku, enter the room". The lord faced the large doors of Cid's office. They opened only to revile a beautiful young lady who wore a long silk blue dress. Her long hazel black, wavy hair fell along her chocolate skin, she wore a headband with a pedant that matched her choker, earrings and long black gloves, but her eyes, her eyes where as blue as ever like the ocean, beauty only of a princess.

"My most humble thanks headmaster Cid" she said as she bowed toward him.

"If it's not too much trouble may ask of a favour?" asked Lord Rotozoa as he turned back to face headmaster Cid. "May my daughter enrol in your garden?".

Cid looked puzzled

"It would be my honour if she attended my garden, but may I ask why?"

Lord Rotozoa chuckled as he paced back and forth in front of Cid's desk. "When I die..."

"Father! Don't talk like that!" interrupted Ura.

"Silence! Do not speck unless you are spoken to!"

The young lady hung her head and kept quiet for a long period of time.

"As I want my daughter to be ready to run my city with good knowledge and experience so she will do the best job possible .is that understandable?"

"Yes..."

"So, may she?" Lord Rotozoa asked with wonder on his face as he looked at Cid

" Yes my lord, she may" smiled the Head master as he shook the lord's had curiously.

The princess however, looked out the window of her new home smiling a bit.

_/what a peaceful place/_

_I_ Urayorku

Ura imagined that the garden would of be peaceful and quiet but was denied the truth when she found herself being chased around the garden by a mob of boy students, wanting her number or where asking for a date.

_/Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I can't stand this! I thought a Garden was supposed to be calm! If anyone found out that I was a princess this would be much worse/._

Ura glanced at her watch

_/oh! No! I'm late for class, but even if they stopped I don't know where to go anyways. I don't care about that right now. First I've got to get rid of those pests! Hay If I cast stop.../_

Ura spun around to face the love struck mob, her right palm of her hand facing them.

" Stop" she yelled.

The group of students stopped in there tracks. Ura continued to run until she reached the elevator and pressed for the 2nd floor. The door closed quickly

_/oh thank god it worked! Now I just have to find my class/_

As soon as the doors opened she ran out them not paying attention to where she was going bumped in to a tall stranger with blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a white- trench coat. He looked not much older than Ura.

" Hey watch where you're going!" he said in a moditoned voice.

_II _Seifer

Seifer was kind of confused to meet this girl. He didn't recognize the girl and she didn't where normal clothing like the rest of the students. She wore a black headband, cat ears, black choker, black gloves, an obi that held together a sleeveless white top that slit through the middle, a faded mini skirt with a large blue bow at the back, fish net stockings and shiny white-leather boots.

/_ Hey I've never met this girl but she somehow looks familiar /_

The brown haired lady helped her self up.

"Hay next time you could help me up. Don't you know your suppose to help roy..." Ura stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

" Help what?" asked Seifer leaning closer to the girl

"It's nothing. Hay can you help me find my class? You look like you've been around here for a while". She pleasantly looked at him with her blue eyes. "My name is Ura, Ura Yorku".

"I'm Seifer, nice to meet ya!" He grinned "So who's your teach?" he asked hoping to help out the young lady. He had been at that school for so long he pretty much knew everyone.

"Ummm, Amlsy I think" she replied not sure of the pronunciation of the name.

Seifer laughed "Ha! You're stuck with me then". He turned around to face the other direction of the hall.

"You're a teacher? You only look a year older than me!" she responded shocked as if she had never seen a teacher before.

"That's because I probably am I'm, 18. So unless you want to be late for my class you better follow me. Oh! And after class I'll show you around the garden .K?

"Ok" she replied and followed him to class.

_III _Zell

/_where is he! He was suppose to be here an hour ago/_ Zell paced back and forth around a table in the cafeteria. _/Damm! I hope he didn't stand me up/_. He stopped pacing after someone coughed his eye. It was Seifer but for some reason there was a girl hanging off his arm.

_/Who the hec is that girl/_

Seifer and the golden girl walked up to him.

" Chicken wuss! Sorry I'm late, I hope I didn't keep you too long" said Seifer with a smirk on his face.

Zell was extremely crossed with Seifer. Not just because he was late, oh he could live with that, but some total stranger was hanging off "his" boyfriend.

" Seify, who is this? And why are you calling him a chicken? The last time I cheeked, chickens had feathers all over their body and could fly. I don't think those descriptions fit him"

_/Seify! Now she gave him a nickname? She can't do that! He's my boyfriend/_

Seifer chuckled. "Oh, where are my manners. Zell, this is Ura Yorku. She use to work in Lord Rotozoa's Castle as one of the top generals. Can you believe this is her first year in a garden?" Seifer put his arm around Ura and smiled

" Yeah that's cool" said Zell unenthusiastic.

" Nice to meet you. Hay you know, you're cuter than Seifer you know?" She said staring into his big blue eyes.

Zell blushed.

"And this is Zell Dincht. I only call him chicken because he's so small compared to me". He winked at Zell.

" Hay! I'm about the same size as him. Don't tell me your going to start calling me chicken!". She nudged him taking her glare off of Zell.

" No, I can't give you that name, that's only for my boy..."

"Best friend" Zell interrupted placing his hand around the taller boy's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Seifer whispered in to Zell's ear.

"I'll tell you later. I'll meet you in your room ok?" Zell whispered back. Seifer nodded his head.

"Oh I almost forgot! Do you guys know when SeeD exam sign-up sheet is going to be taking down? Oh and when is the actual test too?" she said joyfully as she bounced up and down. The two lovers looked at each other.

" Uhhh...I think its today. And the tests... I think next week. Why do you ask?" Replied Zell as he scratched his blonde hair.

Ura giggled "tell you later! Got to go! Bye!". She skipped across the cafeteria to the exit.

_/That's one strange girl. Although ...she is...pretty cute/_

Later that day Zell went over to Seifer's room to explain his behaviour earlier and understand Seifer's. He knocked at his door lightly not wanting to wake him if he was asleep only to find that it open quicker than he had anticipated.

"Chicken wuss! There you are! I was wondering when you'd get here" Seifer snickered as he opened the door to let Zell in. He closed the door quickly and stole a kiss from Zell. He wrapped his arms around Zell's waist. "Hay, why didn't you let me tell Ura about us?" whispered Seifer into Zell's ear.

" I don't trust her. I mean, how long have you known her?" replied Zell as he turned his back to face him.

Seifer sighed. "Your jealous of her aren't you? Oh Zell don't be like that! I love you and you know that. So don't think for one minute that I'd give you up". Seifer grabbed him from behind, holding him in a tight in brace. "Not now, not ever". Zell blushed. They held the in brace until a tap on the door broke the silence. " Who is it?" he asked politely.

"It's me! Ura" she responded calmer than earlier before.He opened the door to the quiet student. She finally changed into the school uniform which flattered her appearance even more.

"Hay, I have great news! I sighed up for the test and guess who is my instructor?"

_/uhhhhh... Let me guess…my boyfriend is going to be alone with her for while/_

"You! Isn't that great?"

"Wahhh! Wait! You can't do the test! You've only been here for a few days! most of the people who are in seed have been here for years!" yelled Zell.

"He's right. This is no joke you could die if your not careful" said Seifer.

Ura giggled "he he, don't worry about me! Remember I was one of the captains for lord Rotozoa. And if anything happens I know Zell will come to my rescue". She turned to face Zell as he found her staring into his eyes.

_/ She's...beautiful! her eyes remind me of the sea, so blue and such famines charm/_

Ura turned to face Seifer as Zell blushed. "Oh, goodness! Look at the time! I got to go to bed! I don't want to be late for class tomorrow!" Ura opened the door and the blew a kiss to both the lovers

"Bye Seify, bye Zell" and then left the room

_/boy! Is this going to be fun /_


	2. the test

amwk:hey!it's me again! I hope you liked the first part! thanks to all who read!oh and the amwk stands for A mistress who kills

Ura: whoa...what's with the volient name? It's like your planing to kill some one

Zell: Yeah, I liked the mistress of dark better

amwk: I don't know I thought it was cool ...at the time. I'll just change it cries in a corner while drawing a circle with her finger

Seifer: Wow! touchy are we?

* * *

The test Ura

Like Seifer, the test was held on the island closest to hell, and just like when Sefier had to do the test. All of the students dropped out, hoping for an easer test. However, Ura continued to take the test so it was just Zell and Ura. The trip was not long in distance but still felt very long. The two sat across from each other, Zell looking around the small room, and Ura stared into Zell's eyes continuously

/_wow, his look is so intense! And I thought Sefier's eyes where deep! It's like looking into the clear blue_ _sky that never ends. There sooo beautiful...just like him. Oh I wish I knew him better, I wish he could have feelings for me...but he's so perfect! Every feature so perfect and cute! His spiky bangs, his cute little fangs, how he somehow gets mustard all over his face while eating a hot dog...sigh; it's all just soo cute. Maybe one day if I'm lucky he could love.../_

Zell finally caught her eye. "Ura, are you ok? You look so down. Not like you at all".

Ura turned her glare from him quickly. "N, no. I'm ok. Just a bit nervous that's all" she said shyly as her face directed it's way towards the floor. After that nether of them spoke on the way to the island Closest-to-hell. They soon arrived at the there destination and Ura did not waste any time. In about ten minutes she returned to the beach.

" Zell! I'm done!" she sang as she skipped towards the beach. Then she heard a cry that made her blood run cold.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed a voice off in the distance.

"Oh no! I recognize that voice! It's Zell!"

Ura quickly ran towards the source of the large amount of screams there she saw a large

Ruby dragon but some how a dark aura surrounds it. Zell gave all his stamina trying to fight but it all seemed hopeless.

_/Awww! I take it all back! If he can't even defeat a ruby dragon than forget it/ _

"Common Zell! It's just a ruby dragon!"

Zell flew back after the beast thrashed him with his ten-foot long tail.

" Get away from here Ura! It's too dangerous for you…ugh". But before he could finish his sentience the dragon thrashed it's tail once more, and wiped Zell's abdominal leaving him paralysed on the beach. "ZELL!" Cried Ura as she rushed towards him but was stalled by a familiar dark dragon that didn't impress her after attacking her with flames when she was trying to save her friend in need. Ura burned up with rage.

"You dare stop me from saving someone so precious to myself and countless others?"

she said with an icy cold expression. The fiery demon just continued to roar and ignore the cold princess. "Fine, be that way." Suddenly, her hair turned black and her skin pail as she reviled long talons to the dark beast. "But don't forget…" Ura pounced on the dragon and slit her claws through the leathery monster and cutting it in two. Spilling blood everywhere. Into the ocean, onto the sand, everything was red. As the monster halves slowly fell Ura rose to her feet. "It is your lose of life". And with those two words Ura returned to her normal self. She then heard a small moan in the distance.

_/oh my god! I forgot about Zell/_

She had remembered how the dragon flew him across the air. She found him lying flat on his back. Quickly she continuously cast curaga on the lithe youth but it had little effect, he was seriously hurt. Tears filled in her eyes as she picked up the fragile blonde in her arms.

_/ Sniff I take it back again! It's all, my fault! I should-of helped him but I left him to fend on his own. I'm a horrible person! I'll never forgive myself for this! Never/_

Ura entered the boat and laid him on the seats. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Zell as she continued to cast curaga on him. Her eye began to swell with tears once more as she held the boy's hand. " Ugh…. U, Ura?" Ura's teary eyes looked up at the beautiful victim. "Th… thank you beautiful stranger, I was wrong about you, you are a nice person" said the young man huskily with a little smile. Ura's face burned up with embarrassment and tears.

_/ I, I can't believe he said that! I almost get him killed and he thanks me! Awww I don't care how weak he is. He's just so beautiful inside and out. I like him even more /_

For the rest of the ride Ura sat and watched Zell as she cried herself asleep and reached the garden.

* * *

amwk: yeah... sorry it's so short...hopefully the next one won't be

Zell: YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!

dark Ura: ahahah, a girl had to save you're sorry ass! And you think your cool!

Zell:amwk... tell her to stop! whining tone

amwk: ohh...so now you want my help...after you yelled at me? Teh, so typical!

see you soon!


	3. Headmaster Cid's office

amwk: hey! i'm back and i'm stiking with my name!>PIt may sound evillbut i'm not really that bad

Zell: yeah, wahtever miss. I'm going to kill off Zell!

amwk:roar!wips Zell

Zell: winper, yip! yip!

amwk: anyways I hope you enjoy it! and don't forget to review!

* * *

Back to the garden-Seifer

Ura and Zell returned to the garden, Zell went to the hospital wing and stayed there for almost a week but still had his happy go lucky personalty. Ura on the other hand seem to become very depressed but healthy none the less. She felt very guilty for Zell's condition so she looked after him till he got better. Many of times Seifer came to look after Zell as well but most of the time he had classes to teach. Countless times Seifer tried to find out the whole story but every time he brought it up Ura would start to cry until one day she finally worked up the courage to tell him half of the truth.

" So your telling me that Zell destroyed the dragon? Uhh, not to be mean but why didn't you help him?".

Ura sat across from Seifer. They decided to go get some coffee in the cafeteria. Ura put her cup of tea down.

"I couldn't. When I returned he had just started to fighting it. I was trying to help him but the dragon slashed it's tail at me and I fell down and totally blanked out." Seifer stared at her confused. "Well if you're the one who got hurt than why did Zell go to the hospital wing?"

Ura struggled to anser the question. "Well, I..." her voice trailed off as she saw a familiar face come closer to them. "Zell!" Seifer stood up quickly to meet him. " they let you out already?" "Yeah, but I have to keep this sling on for a while so I don't get to do any seed missions for some time. That means I have to do paper work! Yuck!". Seifer chucked and wraped his arms around Zell's waist, being extra careful not to hurt him. " I'm just happy your ok"

_/ I wish I could say the same about Ura though. She looks so sad and I have a feeling that her story is not very liable. And if she is upset why won't she tell us what's wrong/ _

" Hay Ura, what's up? You seem so down ever since the test?" Ura stood up and started to walk towards the door, but before she could get far Zell placed his arm on her shoulder. "Ura, please, just tell us what's wrong?"whispered Zell into her ear. She looked deep into his eyes as tears rolled down her face. " I, I'm sorry Zell. I just.." "You just can't what Ura? Common Ura where your friends" interrupted seifer.

_/ I just can't stand to see Ura like this! She's always been so open with us so what's with the sudden change/_

"Look, I just can't be your friends anymore ok!" her tone had changed from sad to a bit annoyed and back again . "I just don't want you guys to get hurt, but if you hang around me you'll surely will." Ura removed Zell's hand and walked away. "Ura! Wait!" called Zell desperately but this time Seifer didn't let him go. " Wait, let me go after her, I have a feeling this whole thing has to do with you and you getting hurt. I doubt she wants to talk to you about it no offence"

Seifer pecked him on the cheek than ran after Ura. " Talk to you later chiken wuss!" he shouted across the room.

_/ I hope I get some answers from her. I've just go to make her feel...wait. Why do I care so much? I know she's a friend and all, but why is she so important? Unless, maybe I like her more than just a friend_ /

Seifer taped at her door lightly. "Who is it"said a voice softly . "It's me! Seifer". There was a long pause.

_/ Sigh I guess she' s not going to let me in/_

"Look Ura, I know your upset but if you don't share with me what's wrong than I can't help...". Suddenly, the door swung open and Ura through her arms around the tall blond. She started to cry again like in the cafeteria. "I'm sorry" she said while staring into his eyes as hers filled with tears.

_/ How is it that when ever I look into Ura's eyes she reminds me so much of Zell? Damm! It's like she's taken captive of my heart/_

"Ahem. I think we better take this inside" he said blushing as he noticed a group of nosey students gather to watch there little episode. They entered the room but Seifer couldn't help notice something different about her room.

_/ Is it just me or is this room huge! Infarct everything in this room is huge! Her bed, her closet...hay! My closet isn't even half the size as hers! And I'm a teacher! And it's soo colourful with all these silks and embroiled fabrics/_

" Hay Ura, your room...". " Yeah, I know. I told them it was a bit over the top too" interrupted Ura as she sat across from Seifer_. " _No, it's nice...wait a minute! What do you mean that you told 'them' it was a bit too over the top? Ura you didn't do all this on your own did you? Who's they?" Ura struggled to anser the question. "Uhhh..." . "Look, I know that this is all connected somehow ok! You, this room, the test! Common Ura...". He held her cheek in his hand, there faces got even closer as they spoke "Ura...". She buried her head in his chest. "He said 'they'll all die! Every single last one of them! You are only allowed to love me! Anyone else...will die!". Seifer looked at her in shook and with anger. "Who, who said that to you?". She sniffed than wiped her eyes dry." I don't know. I've never heard that voice until now, and that's why I...I can't be friends with you and with Zell." She looked up at him once more again " I just..." but before Ura could finish her sentence the intercom came on.

_Would Ura Yorku please come to the headmasters office, that's Ura Yorku. Thank you_

Ura broke the bond "I better go..." she started towards the door "wait!". Seifer grabed her arm. " Do you want me to... come with you?" Ura put a fake smile just to make him feel better. " No thanks, I have a feeling he has something to say I don't want you to hear" than she undid his grip and left the dorm. Seifer waited a few minuets before following her.

_/ I don't care if she doesn'y want me to come_, _it maybe the only way to save Ura! I care too much not to follow. /_

The Headmaster's office

Ura rushed to the office in a pannic.

_/ Oh, no! Now what did I do wrong/_

Ura entered the office quietly. "Uhhh... headmaster Cid? You called?". Cid stood up from his swivel chair. "Ah! Ura Just the student I was looking for. How are you feeling? I herd you had a nasty fall" he said with a warm smile. "Uhh...I'm fine"

_/ Well... he seems like he's not mad at me so... maybe he is just cheeking up on me. Yeah...thats it/_

Unfortunately that was not the case. "You know Ura, you should of gone to the informatory

if you past out on the seed test". Ura stared at him with a confused look on her face. "I didn't pass out. Who told you that?" Suddenly, a figured stepped out of the shadows. "Ura..."

_/ Ah! I recognized that voice_/

"Zell..you told him didn't you?" she said disappointed. "Ura, something is going on that even I don't know about. We all care about you so why don't you just tell me or exleast share with us a bit about yourself. I think Zell would exleast like to know about you. If you don't I will...

... princess.". "Princess...?" said Zell in a small voice. Something snapped when she heard those words.

_/how dare he...How dare he/_

Suddenly, like before Ura's hair turned black, her skin pale but her eyes where the most noticable for they changed from a wonderful blue into a deep crimson and went into a dark haze. Her hair laid flat across her face as it was hidden under curtain of hair. A little smile crept onto her face as she spoke in a cold, mono toned voice.

" I'm sorry dear, but I don't think Ura can anser that question right now, nor will she get the chance"

" What? What are you talking about Ura! What do you mean!" screamed Cid as he slammed his hands down on his desk. She laughed coldly as she gazed into Zell's eyes.

"You fool, don't you realize that I'm not Ura? And she will never exist...thanks to that dragon"

"Dragon?" mutter Seifer. He hid behind the door of the office and listened through a little crack in the door."I wonder if she talking about ...the one before?"

"Well...I have to admit, meeting one of Ura's dream mates, shows that she has good taste. Unfortunately, you and Seifer will never know how much she loved you both. Aww too bad. No happy family ending for you three. but I've had enough of watching and hearing how much she gushes about you two. You're luckey I'm not killing all three of you and at least you get to see her die... so say bye-bye darlings" and with those words the stranger cut her neck with her razor sharp talons, but before she could finish Ura returned to herself and received the attack,

falling lifelessly to the floor. Seifer broke through the double doors and caught her. "Ura!" both headmaster Cid and Zell ran to them. "Ura! Wake up! Wake up! God dammit just wake up!" Seifer screamed as Zell sobbed. Both Zell and Seifer held the life less body in their arms as tears filled their eyes and. "Don't...don't go...I, I love ...we love...you, Ura..." muttered Zell as he buried his face in Sefier's chest.

_/Good bye Zell...goodbye Seifer... ,I love you both so much ,thank you/_

_

* * *

_

Seifer+Zell: Ura! No!please don't die!

Ura:ummm...I'm right here

Sifer+Zell:Ura! we miss you! damm you amwk!

amwk:sniff sniff whaaaaa! it's just soooooo sad starts to ball har eyes out

SeiferZell: how will we go on!

Ura: wow! You guys are so dramatic! well...at least I know I'm wanted

see you soon-


End file.
